Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Shadow Of Arcadia
by CyrilSmithVA
Summary: This story is based off the DS game of Reverse Of Arcadia with different a slightly different story-line. And no this is not actually Shadow the hedgehog but the Yugioh human version of Shadow who is from the Satellite and was a member of the Enforcers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(Awakening Arcadia Movement)

(Voice Appears)

?:Somebody...Help me! Please…

A young man with red and black hair awakens from a stasis chair with a man with red hair standing by him. A woman speaks to him.

Seria: Divine! There's been a change found in his body!

Divine: What did you?

Seria: You see this wave pattern. It seems he is actually somehow communicating with the Spirit World.

Divine: If this is true...Then all of our research wasn't a complete waste of time. Well then that's enough testing lets get him up. (turns to Seria) This one can not only speak to the Spirit World. And though he is not a psychic like us, he has special abilities the rival we Psychic Duelist possess and also a very skilled duelist.

Seria: He's starting to wake.

Divine: When he's able to walk, take him to his room. But tell no one of what he can do and his purpose to us. He can't afford to let anyone find about his past.

Seria: Understood, Divine.

(Divine leaves room)

-Few hours later

Seria and Shadow walks down the hall and enters a room.

Seria: Here we are Shadow. This will be your room now. If you need anything ask these two here ok.

Shadow: Understood.

Seria: Other than that, here is a deck provided to those who don't have their own.

Shadow takes the deck.

Shadow: Thank you.

Seria:You'll be receiving instructions soon from Divine. You two better be ready as well.

Shadow: I'll be ready.

Seria: Good to hear.

Seria leaves the room.

Shadow: So you two are my roommates?

Okita: It's nice to meet you. My name is Okita. I hope we'll get along fine. We are pretty new to the Movement as well.

Liquid: So you're the new we been hearing about eh? So what's your name?

Shadow: Shadow.

Liquid: Shadow, huh? That's a pretty unique name. Welcome to the Movement.

Shadow looks down in deep thought.

Liquid:Are you ok?

Shadow: Hmm...I'm fine just thinking.

Okita: So hey why don't we head to the cafeteria.

Liquid: Sounds good to me.

Shadow: Well I am pretty hungry..

-Okita comes over and puts his arm on Shadow's shoulder while smiling.

Okita: good to hear let's go.

Liquid and Shadow: Ok

-The three arrive and grab their trays of food and sit down at a table.

Okita: So Shadow, hwo long have you had your powers?

Shadow: I really don't remember. To be honest I really remember much about my past.

Liquid: Sounds like a case of amnesia to me. (says while eating a burger)

Okita: So any friends, family you can remember?

Shadow: I got nothing.

Liquid: Well maybe you'll get yuor memory back soon.

SHadow: Yeah hopefully. (says drinking a soda)

Shadow looks over and sees a red haired girl walking with her food.

Shadow: Who's that?

Liquid: The girl? That's Akiza. One of the Movements strong duelist if not the strongest.

Okita: I heard she's even stronger than Divine.

Shadow: Really? Wait? Why is she leaving?

Liquid: She doesn't really like being around other people. From what I heard she's had a tough life.

Okita: Yeah it's a shame she's really cute.

Shadow looks at her leaving and gets up heading to her.

Okita: Shadow!

Liquid: Dude come back!

Shadow gets closer to Akiza. Suddenly Akiza slips and her tray flies up in the air. Shadow appears out of nowhere and catches with one arm and uses the the hand to catch her tray and food. Akiza looks up in slight shock.

Shadow: You ok? (Lifting her up and handing her tray to her)

Akiza: I'm fine thanks. And you are…?

Shadow: Shadow. It's Shadow. Ms. Akiza.

Akiza: You know who I am?

Shadow: Not really. Just learned your name from some newbies like me.

Akiza: Well thank you. But I'll be taking my leave now.

Shadow: Wait! Why don't you come sit with us?

Akiza: I prefer being alone, thank you.

Shadow: But…you don't have to be alone you know.

Akiza looks at Shadow for a moment.

Akiza: I appreciate the offer but not interested.

Shadow: Well how about this.. Let's have a duel later. For fun. What do you say?

Akiza(smiles): Well ok. Only cause you saved me back there. But don't think this makes us friends.

Shadow: Gotcha. See you later.

Shadow heads back to his table as Akiza watches him head back. SHe turns to exit the cafeteria and leaves with small smile.

Akiza: Shadow, huh? He actually talked to me like I was a normal person.

Back with Shadow, Liquid, and Okita. Liquid hits Shadow in the head with a spoon.

Shadow: Ow! The hell man!

Liquid: Dude talking to her is not allowed.

Okita: Yeah, Divine's orders.

Shadow: Well she looked like she could've used a little social activity. Plus I got a duel with her later.

Liquid and Okita: Really?!

Shadow: Yup. (thinking) Akiza...how come I can sense great sadness and angry in her?


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow, Liquid, and Okita make their way back to there talking about the potential duel between Shadow and Akiza. But before they reach their room they stopped by Divine.

Divine: Good you're all here. Now listen up.

Shadow: What is it Divine?

Divine: The next mission of the Arcadia Movement has begun!

Liquid: Next mission?

Okita: What's the mission sir?

Divine: The mission is to infiltrate the World Cup. There will be a number of skilled duelists attending. But our only concern will be Sector Security. Akiza, you may enter.

Akiza enters the room and sees Shadow.

Divine: I believe you already met Akiza, Shadow. She will be entering the tournament.

Shadow: Really? Hope you go all way, Akiza.

Akiza nervous with a slight blush.

Akiza: Thank you….

Divine took notice of this.

Divine: Anyways, I need you 3 to sneak into the rear entrance of event so you can support Akzia if needed. This will be a good opportunity to hone your skills.

Okita: Understood.

Liquid: We won't let you down.

Shadow: We will complete the mission for the Arcadia Movement, Divine.

Divine: Excellent. (turns to Akiza) Akiza show the contestants and the world the power of a psychic duelist.

Akiza: I won't let you down Divine.

Divine: I know you. As for you 3. Shadow you take charge of the team.

Shadow: Yes, sir.

Divine: Alright, you have your orders. Head to the tournament immediately.

Shadow, Okita, Liquid: Yes sir!

Divine and Akiza walk out the room leaving the 3 behind.

Liquid: oh man, our first mission.

Okita: Finally. We can prove ourselves.

Shadow: Well then you better grab your things we head out in 5 minutes.

Liquid: You got it boss.

Shadow and his 2 friends grab their duel disks and decks and leave heading to the tournament. After a bypassing security Shadow and the others make to where area the rest area for the contestants.

Liquid: man that was easier than I thought.

Okita: I know right. Not my idea of a first mission.

Shadow: Keep quiet the guards could still finds us.

Liquid: Oh right.

Shadow: You two scout the area the for guards and meet back in 10 minutes got it.

Liquid/Okita: Copy.

Liquid and Okita split up reconing the area.

Shadow enters the rest area and sees on the Tv Akiza's match.

(in the ring)

Yusei: Akiza, let go of you're let go of the angry and hate only can you really be free.

Akiza(crying):Yusei….Help me…..

And sees Akiza had just lost her duel.

Shadow: She lost? Damn. Oh well, least she made it to the semifinals.

Shadow looks in shock.

Shadow: Damn, what was the point of all this?(sees Akiza's opponent) Wait who is that? He looks...familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

-In the Arena, the announcer declares Yusei Fudo the winner.

Announcer: Here is your winner YUSEI FUDO!

Yusei: Akiza!

Akiza: Yusei…..help me.

Divine: Enters the arena picking up Akiza and escorting her to the waiting area.

Yusei: I will.

-Shadow in confusion.

Shadow: Yusei…(grabs his head) I know him…..but how?

Okita and Liquid: Shadow!

-Liquid and Okita comes running in.

Liquid: Wait, are you ok?

Shadow:I'm...fine just a headache.

Okita: Well we gotta regroup with Divine.

Shadow: Alright.

The 3 head out to the halls and meet up with Divine who is walking with Akiza.

Divine: The plan has been put of hold. We are to fall back for now.

Shadow: Understood.

Lazar: hold it right there.

The group turned to see a small man with two security guards.

Lazar: Director Goodwin would like to speak you Miss Akiza.

Shadow: Not happening.

Lazar: If you want to do things the hard way young man. We'd be happy oblige.

Security heading walking to them and Shadow activated his duel disk ready for a fight. But Divine put his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

Divine: Calm yourself. We'll deal with them.

Shadow: But…

Divine: I need to get Akiza to the recover pod.

Okita and Liquid: We got this.

Shadow deactivated his disk and went to Akiza and picked up her bridal style.

Shadow: Ready to go.

Akiza: Yes.

Shadow took off with Akiza in his arms.

Lazar: Stop Them!

Divine: I don't think so. You're dealing with us now, clown.

Shadow made his way to the truck. And put Akzia down.

Shadow: Here we are.

Akiza: Thank you. Do you mind stepping out for a minute, I need to change.

Shadow: Oh ok I'll be outside.

Shadow stood outside for a few minutes waiting for Akiza. He looked up a giant jumbotron and saw Yusei and Jack about to start their.

Shadow: Yusei Fudo...and Jack Atlas...why do you those names keep bothering me?

Akiza: Shadow you can come back in now.

Shadow headed back in to Akiza. She was in the pod trying to recover from her last duel.

Shadow: How are you feeling?

Akiza: Alright I guess.

Shadow: That's good.

Akiza: Can I ask you something

Shadow: Yeah sure.

Akiza: Why did you talk to me back at Arcadia Movement?

Shadow: What?

Akiza: You just talked to me like a normal person, why? Yusei told me I enjoy pain and destruction, and he's right. I enjoyed the suffering of others to make up for the pain I felt. So why even to talk me?

Shadow: I could see sadness in your eyes. I didn't want you to be alone. There's good in you Akiza, no matter what you think. You're not a monster.

Akiza: But I…(starts to cry) I was abandoned by my family and friends all my life no one cares about me only Divine.

Shadow: (grabs her hand) You're not alone and I know we haven't know each other long but I'm your friend Akiza, and I won't leave you ever.

Akiza: You promise?

Shadow: I do.

Akiza got up and hugged Shadow with tears in her eyes.

Akiza: Thank you.

Suddenly Akiza's mark started glowing and she grabbed it in pain.

Shadow: Your arm!

Akiza: My mark is glowing intensely.

Suddenly a red light shines through the window. Shadow looked out and saw a red flaming dragon over the stadium.

Shadow: What the hell is that?! Is the duel between the champion and Yusei doing this?

Akiza: Shadow what's happening?

Shadow: I don't know but I'm going to check it out. I'll be right back.

Shadow ran out heading to the stadium.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow made his way through the stadium to find out what exactly was going and if he can stop it. As he made his way back to the waiting room arena he ran into a woman wearing weird looking glasses. Shadow got up and helped the woman up to her feet.

Shadow: Sorry about that.

Carly: It's ok. Hey wait you're outfit! You're part of the Arcadia Movement aren't you?!

Shadow: Yes but.

The girl pulled out a notepad and rushes up to Shadow.

Carly: I'm Carly Carmine. I'm a journalist!

Shadow: Look I don't have time for this.

Carly: What if I duel you to get answe-

Suddenly a loud roar shook the building. Carly stumbled and Shadow tried to stand his ground.

Shadow: The hell is that?!

Carly: Sounded like it came from outside in the stadium. Could the duel be over?

Shadow took off running towards the stadium.

Carly: Hey! Wait for me!

Carly followed. Shadow made it outside and saw the sky was black but wasn't prepared for what he saw next.

Shadow: What the hell is that?!

Carly soon arrived out of breath. But she looked up in shock and disbelief.

Carly: What? Is that a duel monster?

Shadow: I don't think so.

Suddenly the dragon disappeared and two finalists were back on the track.

Carly: It disappeared. And the duel looks like it's over. This could be HUGE! I gotta get an interview ASAP.

Carly took off running, leaving Shadow.

Shadow: Strange girl. But what was that thing? Well it doesn't matter to me. I best get back to the others.

As Shadow was about to leave….

Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, JACK ATLAS IS DOWN FOR THE COUNT AND YOUR NEW CHAMPION IS…..YUSEI FUDO!

As the crowd cheered, Shadow stopped in his tracks he started grabbing his head.

Shadow: Jack...Yusei…..

(Flashback)

Jack: Looks like it was a breeze for both of you, huh?

Yusei: Yeah, I guess it was. I mean we're good friends after all.

Shadow: You got that right. As long as our friendship stays strong, no one can stop us.

(Flashback ends)

Shadow: What the hell? Do I know them? Doesn't matter, I need to get back to Aki.

Shadow ran out the arena heading back to the others. Meanwhile with Divine and Aki. Aki had tears in eyes thinking about what has happened.

Aki: Shadow...Yusei….

Divine: Aki listen to me...that Yusei speaks nonsense. It would be better if you believe what I tell you.

Aki: But...Shadow, he's treated me like a normal person and said he was my friend. He wanted to duel me…..

Aki had passed out. Divine had a displeased look on his.

Divine: Duel you? Shadow…..the only reason I keep him around, is to find a way to this Spirit World.

Shadow soon entered the truck and saw Aki was passed out.

Divine: Good to see you made it passed security.

Shadow walked over to Aki and wiped away the tears off her face.

Shadow: Wasn't too hard Divine. Where are the others?

Divine: They already headed back.

Shadow: Is that so?

Divine: Is something wrong?

Shadow: No nothing is wrong.

Divine: Then let's head home.

Shadow: Copy.

Divine told the drivers to go and truck took off. Shadow sat in the back with Aki.

Shadow: These flashbacks I'm having. What does it mean? Yusei Fudo ...I know him, but from where.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Next morning at the Arcadia Movement HQ**_

Shadow doing some daily psychic training both physically and mentally. Shadow in the HQ's gym working out. After that he showered and grabbed lunch and sat down trying to recover from his long morning training.

Shadow: Damn they're working me to death. But I'm doing something. I'd probably go nuts doing nothing all day. Hmmm, I wonder how Akiza is doing haven't since yesterday. Hope she's ok.

Suddenly Shadow was approached by a Arcadia Specialist.

Specialist: Shadow, Divine has requested your presence.

Shadow: What for?

Specialist: He didn't say just that he needed to see you as soon as possible.

Shadow: No rest for the weary, huh? Ok fine.

Shadow followed the man to Divine's office. As they enter the room Divine stands looking out his office windows.

Specialist: Shadow is here Divine.

Divine: Leave us.

Specialist: AS you wish.

The woman left the room leaving Shadow and Divine alone. Divine turned around and looked at Shadow.

Divine: How was your training this morning?

Shadow: I was able to move heavier objects and getting better control of them.

Divine: And have you been having dreams? Any memories? Voices perhaps?

Shadow: How do know about that?

Divine: You're not the first one that has that ability. Now tell me what have you seen and heard?

Shadow: I've heard the voice of a young girl. I remember being in a forest and duel monsters ...but it must be some kind of a dream.

Divine: No, you have a connection with the Duel Monster Spirit World.

Shadow: Duel Monster Spirit World…?

Divine: Yes, I believe you have a connection and may even get us there. But before that, it's time for you face a real opponent.

Shadow: A duel? With who?

Divine: With Arcadia's strongest, Akiza.

Shadow: Akiza? Isn't she still recovering?

Divine: I can assure she's in perfect condition. Besides she's says that you promised her s duel.

Shadow: I did.

Divine: Well then best not keep her waiting. Head to the duel arena, she'll be waiting for you there.

Shadow: As you wish, Divine.

Shadow leaves out the office leaving room. Divine sat down in his chair and turned on a monitor of the duel arena.

Divine: Time to see if you truly are useful to me, Shadow. If not, I'm cannot allow you remain here and corrupt my Akiza.

 _ **Moments later….**_

Shadow arrived at the duel arena and saw Akiza standing on the other side of the arena waiting for him.

Shadow: Good to see you're doing better.

Akiza: Thank you. Hope this isn't an inconvenience for you, I heard you spent all morning training.

Shadow: It's fine besides I've been looking forward to this.

Akiza: Shadow…..

Shadow: Is something wrong?

Akiza: I don't want to hurt you in this duel….

Shadow smiled and Akiza was shocked by his.

Shadow: It's ok. I can take it. Besides I trust you, Akiza. So don't go easy on me ok!

Akiza was shocked.

Akiza: Alright then.

Shadow: Ready when you are.

Shadow and Akiza both activated their duel disks.

Shadow/Akiza: DUEL!

 _ **(Both start with 8000 LP)**_

Shadow: If you don't mind, I'll start things off!

Shadow looked at his hand.

Shadow: I set one monster facedown in defense mode and one card facedown. And that'll do it for me.

Akiza: I draw. I summon Lonefire Blossom in attack mode.

Akiza monster appears on the field.

Akiza: Now I activate its effect, by sacrificing my monster, I can summon one Plant-type monster from my deck no matter its level is.

Shadow: That's not good.

Akiza: I special summon ...Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!

Shadow: 2800 ATK points?!

Akiza: Now, Tytannial attack his facedown monster!

Akiza's destroys Shadow's monster, revealing it was Mystic Tomato.

Shadow: I activate Mystic Tomato's special effect! When it's destroyed in battle I can summon a Dark monster with 1500 or less ATK points. And I choose another Mystic Tomato.

Another Mystic Tomato appears on the field.

Akiza: Hmph, well then I activate Black Garden.

The field begins to be covered in plants and vines.

Shadow: Man must have one heck of a green thumb.

Akiza: Joke all you want, Shadow. But garden has a few surprises in store for you. But for now, I'll end my turn.

Shadow: Draw!

Shadow draws Dust Tornado.

Shadow: I set one monster(Sangan) in facedown defense more and place one card face down. Then i switch M. Tomato into defense mode and with that I end my turn.

Akiza draws card and starts her turn.

Akiza: If all you're gonna do is play defense, then allow me to play offense. I summon Lonefire Blossom in attack mode.

Another Lonefire Blossom appears.

Shadow: Not another one.

Akiza: That's right and because I just summoned a monster you get a Rose Token in ATK mode.

A Rose appears on Shadow's field.

Akiza: Now Tytannial, attack his Rose Token!

Tytannial destroys the Rose Token and Shadow takes 2000 points of damage. Shadow feels the force of the attack and pushed back a little and a chunk of rock hits him on the head causing him to bleed a bit.

 _ **Shadow LP 6000**_

Akiza: Shadow!

Shadow: I'm fine. Hehe…..it'll take more than that to stop me.

Akiza: We don't have to duel! I don't want to hurt you!

Shadow: It's ok. Besides, I'm learning more about you the more we duel.

Akiza: What do you mean?

Shadow: Every move you make, tells me more about you. You're like a rose; beautiful, delicate, with nice personality. But like a rose, when someone tries to get close they get hurt because of the thorns. Which in this case is your powers ...But I know that this, sadness and hatred you have is covering up the true Akiza

Akiza stood with a confused sad look.

Akiza: Shadow…..

Shadow: And I'll prove it to you! I draw!

Adds one card to his hand giving a total of 4 in hand.

Shadow: I switch my facedown monster to ATK mode! Sangan!

 _ **Sangan appears**_.

Shadow: Mystic Tomato attack Lonefire Blossom!

 _ **Mystic Tomato destroys Lonefire. (1400-250=1150)**_

 _ **Akiza LP 6850**_

Shadow: I'm not done just yet. I activate the Spell card ...Back To Square One! By discarding one card from my hand I can send one monster on the field to the top of the owner's deck. So I send Tytannial back to your deck.

Shadow discards one card and send Akiza's monster back to her deck.

Shadow: With that I end. Akiza, no what's happens just I'll always be your friend.

Akiza started tearing up.

Akiza: You promise ...?

Shadow: I never go back on my word. So ready to duel me for real?

Akiza wiped the tears away.

Akiza: I am! I draw! **(in thoughts) Maybe Yusei was right after all...thank you Shadow.**

Akiza: I summon Botanical Lion, in attack mode.

Botanical Lion Attack is 950. And a Rose Token appears on Shadow's side thanks to Black Garden.

Akiza: Lion! Attack Shadow's Rose Token now!

Shadow's token is destroyed.

 _ **Shadow's LP 5850**_

Shadow: Nice one.

Akiza: Wait til my next turn. You're move.

Shadow draws.

Shadow: I activate my facedown spell, Twister. By paying 500 LPs I can destroy one spell card and I choose Black Garden.

The field is destroyed and returned to the original arena.

Akiza: My Garden!

Shadow: Now I summon Genex Turbine! Genex attack her lion.

Genex destroys B. Lion.

 _ **Akiza's LP 6000**_

Shadow: Sangan and Mystic Tomato attack her directly!

 _ **Akiza's LP 3600**_

Shadow: I end my turn. Your move.

Akiza draws.

Akiza: I summon another Botanical Lion! And it's a plant type it gains 300 ATK points giving a total of 1900 ATK points. Lion destroy his Genex!

 _ **Shadow's LP 5250**_

Shadow: My turn. I summon Telekinetic Shocker in attack mode. And I activate Rush Recklessly to give it 700 ATK points. Now he has 2400 til the end of the turn.

Shadow: Shocker destroy her lion.

 _ **Akiza's LP 3100**_

Shadow: Sangan and Mystic Tomato attack her directly again!

 _ **Akiza's LP 700**_

Shadow: Your move.

Akiza draws. She actually starts to smile a bit.

Shadow: Might be the concussion, but are you actually smiling.

Akiza started blushing and gave a nervous grin.

Akiza: Maybe ...is it weird?

Shadow: No not at all. It suits you.

Akiza blushes.

Akiza: Alright back to the duel. I summon Lord Poison in attack mode! And now he attacks Mystic Tomato.

Shadow: Since you destroyed my monster his ability activates. Now I summon Krebons.

Akiza: Guess I'll end with that.

Shadow: I draw! Now Krebons tunes with Sangan, so I can Synchro Summon, Magical Android! Now M. Android destroy her Lord Poison and end this duel.

 _ **Akiza's LP 0**_

Akiza: I lost.

Shadow: That's game.

Shadow drops to one knee and holds his head.

Akiza: Shadow!

She ran over to him and checks him.

Akiza: You have a cut on your head. I'm sorry.

Shadow: It's ok. Besides, we had fun and I got to spend some time with you. A little bump on the head can't ruin that.

Akiza giggles.

Akiza: I'm happy I met you Shadow, you're so sweet.

Akiza gave Shadow a little kiss on the cheek. Shadow's whole face turn red.

Akiza: Now who's blushing….

Shadow starts laughing nervously. Divine watches everything that has happened from his monitor and suddenly a crack started to form over the screen.

Divine: Enjoy your fun for now…...but once you serve your purpose,Shadow ...I'll dispose of you and wipe your existences from Akiza's memory!

_

 **SORRY FOR THE WAIT EVERYONE BEEN BUSY AS HELL BUT I'M BACK**! 


	6. Chapter 6

After his duel with Akiza, Shadow went outside and met with met with his two roommates near the highway.

Liquid: So Shadow tell us did you beat Akiza?

Okita: Yeah spill it?

Shadow: Well I did, but I wouldn't really call it a win, considering she didn't even summon her Black Rose Dragon.

Okita: But you still won!

Liquid: Yeah! That probably makes you the best duelist in the movement.

Shadow: Maybe…..so you guys know why here?

Okita: Something about training.

Suddenly a duel runner revved right past the 3 and came to a quick stop.

Ria: Hello boys. I'm Ria, and I'll be your trainer today.

Shadow: For what?

Ria: Isn't it obvious? You'll be learning to ride a Duel Runner.

Liquid: Awesome!

Okita: I always wanted to ride one!

Shadow: This should be fun.

Ria: So who's first?

A few minutes later, Liquid was the first to ride and shortly after the first one to wipeout but didn't get hurt. Up next was Okita, but he only lasted a few seconds until he wiped out as well.

Ria: Pathetic! You two have a long way to go. Shadow, you're up next.

Shadow: Right.

Shadow walked over to the Runner looked at it. He then sat down on it and got comfortable.

Shadow: Hmmm...this feels familiar. But why?

Ria: You need to do one lap around the highway in under three minutes. Begins!

Shadow took off and came his first left turn. But for some reason he knew hide how fast drive to make the turn. Shadow accelerated and made his way down the track.

Ria: Incredible ...is this his first time riding?

Liquid: I think so. Why?

Ria: He clearly has experience. He almost here in under a minute.

Okita: What?!

Shadow drove up to the group and skid to a stop.

Shadow: How'd I do?

Ria: You did great. You sure this is first time?

Shadow: I'm not sure. Maybe.

Ria: Well training is done for today. You're all dismissed.

Shadow, Liquid, and Okita headed back to the HQ. Suddenly, a young man with black hair with yellow streaks noticed Shadow.

Yusei: Shadow?! Is that you?!

Shadow: Wait...I know…..you…

Shadow grabbed his head and stumbled backwards.

(Flashbacks)

Yusei: Hey Shadow, I tuned up the prototype Runner for you. It's ready for a test ride.

Crow: Well? You heard Yusei, get a move on!

(More flashbacks)

Kalin: Hey Shadow, how's it going?

Shadow fell to his knees screaming in agony, holding onto his head.

Liquid: What's wrong?

Okita: Is he okay?

Yusei: Shadow?! Are you okay?

Suddenly, Divine came running out to them.

Divine: Yusei Fudo...how you stay out of my business. Okita! Liquid! Take him back to the HQ immediately!

Okita/Liquid: Yes sir!

They picked Shadow, who passed out from pain. They walked away towards HQ.

Yusei: Wait! Shadow!

Divine: This doesn't concern you. Please leave at once!

Divine walked away heading back to the HQ. Yusei stood there in disbelief.

Yusei: Shadow ...why didn't he recognize me? And why is he with Arcadia Movement? Shadow what happened to you?

(At HQ)

Liquid and Okita had arrived with Shadow, still passed out, calling for help. A few doctors came and put Shadow on a stretcher. As they made their way to the elevator. Akiza came running towards them.

Akiza: Shadow! What happened to him?!

Doctor: We don't know. Now please Akiza let us handle it from here.

The elevator closed and Akiza stood there scared for Shadow. Liquid and Okita came up to Akiza.

Akiza: You two what happened to him?

Liquid: We don't know. All of a sudden he started freaking out after seeing some guy name Yusei.

Akiza: Yusei Fudo?!

Okita: Yeah I think so, he looked liked he knew Shadow from what I could tell but before we could talk, Divine ordered us back here.

Akiza: What is going on? Does Shadow know Yusei too?

Meanwhile, Shadow was in a pod hooked up to wire all over his body and head. Divine was in the room with Seria.

Seria: He's losing consciousness quickly sir. At this rate he'll pass out.

Divine: So is the brainwashing wearing off?

Seria: Correct. It appears something from his past has triggered his memories to start returning.

Divine: Yusei Fudo ...! He just continues to be a thorn in my side. If he manages to reach out to Shadow, then our hope for finding a way to the Spirit World will be for nothing. I want you to increase the brainwashing to as high as you can. I won't a few pests deny me my shot to the Spirit World.

Seria: But sir…! His brainwaves aren't stable. If I do that ...he'll die.

Divine: I see ...I can't afford to lose such a valuable asset. Keeping him alive for now should be top priority, we conduct the brainwashing later when he's more stable.

Seria: As you wish.

Shadow was in the pod, shaking in pain trying to remember.

Shadow: Yu...sei….

 _ **A few years ago….**_

Shadow was at his desk working on calibrating his duel disk. He was wearing a brown vest with his black shirt underneath. Then a man with orange hair walked in.

Crow: So you're finally up huh? Took you long enough and already tinkering too.

Shadow: Thought I work on repairs, it was damaged in our last raid. Anyways what brings you here?

Crow: Well we're going to get your deck back from Sector Security.

Shadow: Oh really? How do you suppose we do that?

Crow pulls out a Sector Security Uniform.

Crow: TADA!

Shadow: The hell did you get that?!

Crow: Doesn't matter.

Shadow: Well I don't know how you plan to impersonate Security with those marks on your face.

Crow: Oh I won't be wearing this, you will.

Shadow: What?!

Crow: Come on, Shadow. You're telling me you don't want your cards back?

Shadow finally gave in and let out a deep sigh.

Shadow: Fine. I'll do it.

Crow: Awesome! Here you'll need this too.

Crow handed over a key card.

Crow: That's your ticket in. Now remember get your cards, mine and maybe a few extra for the kids.

Shadow: Alright but you owe big time.

Crow: Gotcha. Now get changed and when you're ready I'll create distraction so you can get in.

Shadow: Ok.

A few minutes later in front of the Security facility, Crow ran up to a few guards and teased and insulted them which made the guards angry. Crow ran off and the guards pursued. Shadow in full uniform swiped his key card and enter the building.

Shadow: Ok now to find where they keep the cards.

Shadow walked around for awhile looking for the card storage.

Security: Hey you!

Shadow(thought) Crap!

Security: Why are you here? This area is off limits.

Shadow: Sorry sir. I'm a new recruit and I was ordered to take cards to storage.

Security: Oh understood. The vault is straight down the hall on the left you can't miss it rookie.

Shadow: Thank you. I'll be on my way.

Security: Carry on.

Shadow made his to the vault and saw there was no Security around. He walked up to the vault keypad and swiped the keycard. The vault opened revealing hundreds of drawers full of cards. Shadow check the most recent taken cards. After a few minutes he found his deck intact. He drew one revealing it to be Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Shadow: Hello old friend. Ya miss me. Alright time to grab a few extra decks and get the hell out.

A half hour later, Shadow had made his out of the facility and headed back home. Crow was inside waiting for him.

Crow: Shadow you're back. Bout time.

Shadow: That's the thanks I get for bringing these?

Shadow lifted up a sack containing hundreds of decks.

Crow: Holy crap! And you got our decks too! Sweet, thanks man these extra cards are gonna make a lot of kids happy.

Shadow: Sure will. I'm just glad we didn't get caught.

Crow: We're just that good, man. Oh wait, I forgot to mention that, Yusei found the last parts needed for your Runner.

Shadow: Really? Perfect timing. I'll head his way now.

Crow: Alright sounds good, later.

Shadow ran to the hideout to meet up with Yusei.

Yusei: Shadow. How's it going?

Shadow: Good, man. Heard you had some good news for me.

Yusei: Sure do. Just finished adding those to your Prototype Runner. Should have more stability and increased acceleration.

Shadow: Nice. All it needs now is a badass paint job and it's good to go.

Kalin: Well well. Looks like your Runner is done.

Shadow and Yusei turned to see their friend Kalin.

Shadow: Yeah, Yusei did great with it.

Yusei: I do what I can.

Kalin: Well I came to tell you guys Jack and Crow are at the hideout waiting for us.

Shadow: So it's time.

Kalin: Time to clean up the Satellite.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone had gathered at the hideout for a meeting. Shadow, Yusei, Crow, Jack and Kalin were gathered around a table with a map of Satellite.

Kalin: Alright time for the Enforcers to make our move.

Shadow: Time to get rid of the Duel Gangs.

Crow: Hell yeah.

Yusei: This is the first step in making Satellite a good place for everyone.

Jack: You got that right.

Shadow: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to it!

Kalin: Looks like you're fired up. Enforcer, move out!

 _ **(Shadow narrating)**_

We set out and started our crusade to free the Satellite from the Duel Gangs. In just a few weeks we took out the gangs terrorizing the Satellite citizens. But it wasn't easy, that's for damn sure. We had a lot of close calls, most of the gang's wanted us dead, can't say I blame them ,we were taking away their right to duel by destroying their duel disks if they lost. Kalin, our leader, had led us to victory. But after a while some duel former gangs popped up trying to rebuild but we weren't going to let that happen. But Kalin I knew changed, one of the duel gang members was just a kid but Kalin destroyed his duel disk and physically attacked him. Crow intervened just in time, we separated Crow from Kalin. But Crow had enough and left the Enforcers, Jack followed suit leaving as well. But me and Yusei with Kalin, but not until we heard Kalin's next plan.

 _ **(Narration ends)**_

Back at the Enforcers hideout.

Shadow: Kalin have you completely lost your mind?!

Kalin: No I haven't, Shadow. In fact,I see things clearly. Sector Security is our final enemy.

Shadow: If you're determined to see this through…..then I'm done!

Shadow walked away from his two friends leaving.

Yusei: Kalin ...I'm leaving as well. Goodbye Kalin.

Kalin: Yusei! Shadow!

A few days later, Shadow and Yusei were working on their Runners.

Shadow: Yusei…. you think we did the right thing leaving?

Yusei: We had to Shadow. Plus without us ,Kalin won't dare attack Sector Security.

But they were wrong, hours later Kalin had bombed they HQ and was on they run. Kalin had nearly beat an Officer to near death and we knew they would out for him with extreme prejudice They tracked him back to the hideout. Shadow, Yusei, Jack and Crow managed to bypass Security and get to Kalin, they tried to convince Kalin that they couldn't win so they decided to surrender but Kalin had to be forced out by Jack and Crow sneaking out the back.

Shadow: What are we gonna do, Yusei? They're not gonna give up til they have Kalin.

Yusei: No. They want the leader of the Enforcers. And that's what they'll get.

Shadow: What are you talking about?

Yusei: I'll turn myself in.

Shadow: Like hell you will! The Satellite needs you, so let me do it!

Yusei: No, Shadow. It's gotta be me.

Shadow stood there knowing Yusei has made up his mind. They both walked out and surrendered to Security.

Yusei: I'm the leader of the Enforcers! And I'm turning myself in.

An officer walked up to them.

Officer: Nice try kid. But we already have the leader in custody.

Shadow/Yusei: What?!

Officer: Take a look for yourselves.

Shadow and Yusei turned to see Kalin in cuffs with several officers restraining him.

Officer: Rebelling against Sector Security is a serious crime. Don't expect to see your friends anytime soon.

The officer placed his hand on Yusei's shoulder while smirking. Kalin turned and saw this thinking Yusei betrayed him.

Kalin: YUSEI!YOU SOLD ME OUT?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS?!

Yusei: Kalin..! I didnt I swear….

Kalin: Damn you Yusei!

Kalin was thrown into a truck and taken away. That was the last time they saw their friend. Several days passed and Shadow had dreams and heard voices speaking to him. This place looked familiar to him. As if he has been to the Spirit World before. As Shadow slept, he woke up to knocking on his door and went to it. It was Crow checking on him.

Crow: Hey man you ok? You look terrible.

Shadow(sarcastically) Thanks…...haven't been getting much sleep lately. Been having strange dreams

Crow and Shadow walked outside in front of Shadow's home, but in the shadow a man stood listening to them.

Crow: So you've been having dreams about Duel monsters talking to you?

Shadow: I know it sounds crazy but it's true. And the strange part is it's feels so familiar and real.

Crow: Ahhh just forget about it man. Besides I came tell you something more serious.

Shadow: What's up?

Crow: Apparently people have been disappearing from the Satellite recently. Strange people in wear outfits they say.

Shadow: Well I'm sure I can handle myself. Oh Crow, I almost forgot I made some modifications to your duel disks just like you asked.

Crow: Really?! Hell yeah! I'm gonna go get it from your house and we can have a duel when I get back.

Shadow: Sounds good.

Crow took off running back to Shadow's home. Suddenly, Shadow was approached by a man with red hair.

Divine: Hello there.

Shadow: Hmmm? Can I help you?

Divine: I believe you can, my name is Divine of the Arcadia Movement. I'd overheard your conversation with your friend about your dreams of talking duel monsters. Do you have a few minutes to talk?

Shadow: Well Divine, not sure if I do.

Divine: I won't harm you in anyway, I just asking for a little chat.

Shadow: Sorry pal. Not in interested.

Divine: I see, then you leave me with no choice….

Divine activates his duel disk and plays Brain Control.

Divine: Behold my power….

Shadow grabbed his head in pain trying to resist.

Shadow: What...the….hell….are…. you?

Divine: Your new master…..

Shadow stood motionless with a blank look on his face. Shadow's deck fell to the ground.

Divine: You may be my key to the Spirit World. Come we have much to do.

Divine and Shadow walked away disappeared. Crow returned with both his and Shadow's duel disks and was shocked to see Shadow was gone. Crow found his deck on the ground and become worried.

Crow: Shadow!

 _ **Present day**_

Seria: He's regaining consciousness.

Divine: Increase the brainwashing. He will do my bidding. Seeing his old friends triggered him to remember.

Seria: The effects are wearing off though. Divine.

Divine: Wearing off?! Increase the speed of progress. If he remembers everything, things could get messy. Increase the brainwashing to max levels, so that he can never recover his past.

Seria: His vitals are still too weak. If we do that, he'll end up dying like….the boy. I'm stopping the brainwashing.

Divine: Damn it! Who knows how long it'll take reprogram him again….

Seria suddenly gets a message from her ohkne.

Seria: Divine, security has reported that there is an intruder roaming the building.

Divine: I'll handle it myself. Meanwhile you move him to a cell, I want him isolated from everyone especially Akiza.

Seria: Understood.

Divine leaves the room and enters the hall where he finds a worried Akiza waiting for him.

Divine: Akiza what are you doing here?

Akiza: I wanted to make sure Shadow was ok.

Divine turned away from Akiza and thought of lie to break her once again.

Divine: It would seem a recent injury to his head, has caused damage to his brain.

Akiza: Injury to the head?

Akiza remembers her duel with him where he was hit hard in the head and was bleeding. She had a sad and painful expression on her face.

Divine: The injury was made worse today after he was attacked by….Yusei Fudo, during his training today.

Akiza: Yusei?

Divine: The doctors have told me that Shadow may not survive the week.

Akiza was shocked by the news from Divine. She walked away from him with tears flowing down her face and with an angry look.

Akiza: Yusei I'll make you pay for what you done...liar.

Divine smiled sadistically knowing Akiza was back under his complete control.

Divine: Now to deal with this intruder.


	8. Chapter 8

Seria took Shadow to the cell room and laid him on the room's bed. She looked at him with a sad look.

Seria: He continues to fall in and out of consciousness…If this continues, it could one day be fatal. I know all this is for the sake of our research but is it truly worth it…And how Divine keeps manipulating poor Aki, what am I even doing here anymore.

Seria left out the cell leaving Shadow in the bed. Suddenly A strange voice spoke to a passed out Shadow.

?: Shadow ...you must have Luna…and save the Spirit World. She is being held by the same captivated by the ones who have taken you as well. Please...save her.

Shadow starts waking up slowly as the voice disappears. Shadow looks around confused to collect his thoughts.

Shadow: I remember everything. But who is Luna? And who was speaking to me? Questions for later, right now I need to get out of here. I don't know who this Luna is but maybe I should look around.

Shadow got out of still a little weak. Shadow walked over to the door but it was locked. Shadow started to kick at the door trying to force it open. Then he backed up a few feet and charged at the door, shoulder first, and forced the door open. Shadow looked for anyone, but didn't see anyone.

Shadow: Coast looks clear. Better get moving.

Shadow made his way down the halls. Suddenly he bumped into a woman who looked liked a janitor, but he recognized her.

Shadow: Wait I know you, you're that reporter from the Fortune Cup.

Carly: Wait! Don't turn me in!

Shadow looked passed her and pulled into a room, covering her mouth. As two guards passed by, Shadow kept quiet.

Shadow: Look I'm not one of them. I'm trying to get out of here.

Carly: Wait why?

Shadow: Well long story short, they brainwashed me and basically kidnapped me.

Carly: So you're one of the ones taken?! This is bigger by the second.

Shadow: Look I'm looking for someone. Someone named Luna.

Carly: The little girl? When I hacked a terminal, I saw her and her brother on the surveillance cameras.

Shadow: They must've kidnapped her too. Do you know where they are?

Carly: One floor below. Also take this.

Carly hands Shadow a flash drive.

Shadow: What's this?

Carly: Files on the Arcadia Movements but only to ones I could get access to. I need to get to Divine's office, there should be more.

Shadow: That's too dangerous. You don't know what he's capable of.

Carly: I'll be in and out. Plus if something does happen, you have enough evidence to bring down the Arcadia Movement.

Shadow: Ok. I'm getting the kids and Akiza out as soon as possible. Then I'm coming back for you ok.

Carly: Gotcha.

Carly got out of the closet and headed upstairs. Shadow headed downstairs to where Luna was. As he was coming down the he saw a group of Arcadia members outside a room, holding stun batons. They didn't notice Shadow yet.

Member#1: Hold it right there!

Member #2: You two should've stayed put.

Tanner: Gramps stay close to the kids.

Tenzen: Careful Tanner, these guys mean business.

Luna: I'm scared Leo.

Leo: Don't worry we're here for ya.

Out of nowhere Shadow appeared and started fighting the guards. Tanner and the others were surprised but he soon jumped in and started fighting them too. Shadow managed to knock out a few of the goons. Tanner knock out 3 but the last guard tried to hit him from behind but Shadow threw a baton at the attacker and knocked him out.

Shadow: You guys alright?

Tanner held a stun baton towards Shadow ready to fight him.

Shadow: Whoa this is how you treat the guy who saved ya?

Tenzen: Easy Tanner.

Tanner: You're wearing Arcadia clothes, so I'm guessing you're with these guys.

Shadow: Not exactly.

Tanner: Then why are you here?

Shadow looks at Luna.

Shadow: To save her.

Everyone was surprised. Luna walked up to Shadow.

Luna: I remember you….

Shadow gets down on one knee and looks at her.

Shadow: If so, maybe you can help me remember. We have a lot to talk about. But for now we all need to get out of here as soon as possible.

Tenzen: But how?

Shadow: Take the stairs, there's less security cameras through that way. And hopefully less guards.

Leo: What about you? I gotta find Akiza and someone but I'll meet up with you all later ok.

Luna: Ok.

Tanner: Alright everyone let's go.

Tanner took the old man and the kids out and headed off to the stairs. Shadow was about to head off but a blast nearly hit him as he managed to dodge it.

Divine: Well, well. Seems you are you beginning to remember.

Shadow: Divine!

Shadow notived Divine was holding a pair of glasses in his hand. Shadow instantly recognized them.

Shadow: Where did you get those?

Divine: These? A little trophy from rat snooping where they shouldn't.

Shadow: What did you do to her?!

Divine: Let's just say, she took a fall.

Shadow was angry and clenched his fists.

SHadow: Murdering bastard!

Divine: Don't worry you'll be joining her soon. You see, I don't you need you anymore. You helped me with a lot of my research but I have another who can get me the power from the Spirit World.

Shadow: I won't let you near her. And I'm gonna get Akiza away from this hell.

Divine: We'll see about that...Prepare to die!

Elsewhere Akiza was searching for Divine.

Akiza: Where is he?

Misty: Hello. Miss Akiza.

Akiza turned to see a woman.

Akiza: Wait...you're Misty.

Misty: And you're end.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow and Divine fought several floors above where Akiza was confronted by Misty. Divine used his psychic powers to use Hinotama on Shadow. Shadow managed to dodge them. But then Divine used Psychic Sword and slashed Shadow across the chest but wasn't a fatal strike. Shadow fell to the ground, Divine went for another slash but Shadow blocked it with his Duel Disk and struggled.

Divine: This is the end for you!

Carly: Hello Divine.

Suddenly Divine looked up in horror and saw Carly was alive but was wearing black robes and her eyes were black with blue pupils. Divine backed away and Shadow stood up.

Shadow: Carly? I thought you were dead?

Carly: Well yes and no. But no need for you to worry about it. You should get going, Divine is mine.

She activated her Duel Disk. Shadow was worried for her. He knew she wasn't the same person as before but he ran off thinking about Akiza and the others.

Divine: Foolish girl. I guess dying once wasn't enough for you. Then allow me to grant you a second one.

Carly: I'm afraid you'll be the one dying.

Carly/Divine: Duel!

The building started shaking as an earthquake came out of nowhere. Shadow struggled to stay up and made his way downstairs. As the shakes started to calm Seria with Liquid and Okitawas making their way upstairs.

Seria: Shadow!

Okita: You're ok!

Liquid: You had us worry.

Shadow: What are you all doing?

Seria: We're done with Divine and the Arcadia Movement. I'm heading to the roof and taking a helicopter out of here.

Okita: You coming?

Shadow: Not until I find Akiza.

Suddenly another earthquake started. They all held on the railings.

Seria: Feels like the building is trying to come down.

Liquid: We gotta go now!

Shadow: Give me a few minutes I'll meet you up top.

Okita: You better show up man.

Shadow: I will.

Shadow took off downstairs, leaving them. He made it to the floor where Akiza was. He saw her dueling against a woman dressed like Carly was.

Misty: Now I sacrifice my two tokens to summon forth your destruction! Appear, Earthbound Immortal, Ccarayhua!

The building started more violent than before. Shadow stumbled towards the window and was shocked to see a giant black lizard outside.

Shadow: What the hell is that?!

Suddenly another giant creature appeared. This time it looked like a bird. It stuck the building and caused actual damage. Rumble started to fall and the building started to slowly collapse. Shadow looked up and saw Divine falling down to his supposed death.

Akiza: Divine No!

Misty: Looks like we'll have to continue this another time. Farewell Black Rose.

She vanished. Shadow then ran to Akiza.

Shadow: Akiza!

Akiza: Shadow!

Suddenly the floor beneath her started to collapse in and fell holding on to the ledge. Shadow slid and grabbed her hand.

Shadow: I got you!

Akiza: Shadow….

Shadow was losing grip on her, he tried to pull her up but she slipped out of his hold and fell.

Shadow: Akiza!

She screamed as she fell into darkness and faded away out of sight. Shadow had tears forming in his eyes.

Liquid: Shadow!

Liquid pulled up.

Liquid: We got to go now!

Shadow and Liquid took off heading to the roof. When they got to the top, Seria was in the pilot seat starting the copter up. Shadow and Liquid got in the copter.

Liquid: We're in!

Seria: Alright here we go!

Seria flew off as half the building fell. Shadow closed his eyes thinking the worst. On the ground were glyph of the creatures Shadow had seen.

Okita: That was close…

Seria: Shadow, you find Akiza?

Shadow remained silent.

Liquid: I'm sorry man. I knew you cared about her a lot.

Shadow: It's ok.

Seria: So where do we go now?

Shadow got up and sat in the copilot.

Shadow: Head to Satellite.

Liquid: Why Satellite?

Shadow: We'll be safe there.

Seria: Ok better hold on.

After a few hours later, they approached the Satellite. Shadow had told Seria about a house he used to stay at. As they arrived and started to descend, Shadow saw Yusei outside looking up at the copter. The copter landed and everyone got out. Shadow and Yusei walked up to each other.

Yusei: Do you remember me, Shadow?

Shadow looked at him,then gave him a brotherly hug.

Shadow: Of course I do.

Yusei smiled and hugged his friend back. Okita, Liquid, and Seria walked up to Yusei and greeted him.

Shadow: These are my friends. They helped me get out of the Arcadia Movement. The Arcadia building was destroyed by some weird monsters I've never seen before.

Yusei: I heard. They also found Akiza unconscious inside.

Shadow: She's ok?!

Yusei: Yes but she's in a coma.

Shadow: No….

Yusei: You said giant monsters destroyed the Arcadia HQ?

Shadow: Yes.

Yusei: Then I think we should talk.

They all headed inside house to discuss everything that has happened.

 **Not my best chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it! More to come soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

As some time passed, Shadow and Seria had explained everything that happened the past years. Okita and Liquid helped Martha around the house and with the children. Yusei had dropped a bombshell on Shadow telling him their old friend Kalin was back and was a Dark Signer.

Shadow: Kalin…

Yusei: I barely survived the Duel with him. He means business.

Seria: The Arcadia Movement has been looking into the Dark Signers and Signers. But we never really found anything about them.

Shadow: Well, they're making themselves known now.

Yusei: Well for now, we need to figure out what to do next. But first….

Yusei reached for a deck box on his belt and tossed it to Shadow.

Yusei: Think you should have those back.

Shadow: My deck! Thanks Yusei.

Yusei: Don't mention it.

Seria: What should we do about Akiza? She's a Signer, so shouldn't we try to help her?

Shadow suddenly started thinking about Akiza and the times he spent her.

Shadow: I have to get to her. She needs us.

Yusei looked away with an unsure expression.

Shadow: Something wrong?

Yusei: I don't know if I can help her….

Shadow: The hell are you talking about?

Yusei: After dueling Kalin, I just don't know what to do….

Shadow: Then duel me!

Yusei and Seria looked at him.

Shadow: You need your confidence back man. And dueling is the way to do that. So what do you say?

Yusei: Alright.

Seria: Well would be nice to watch the New King duel against you, Shadow.

Martha: Yes but before that….

Everyone turned to see Martha holding a few bundles of clothes. She walked to Shadow and Seria.

Martha: I brought you and Seria a change of clothes.

Seria: Thank you very much.

Martha: Shadow I managed to find your old jacket and I made you this shirt.

Shadow held the shirt she had given him. It was grey with a red symbol on it.

Shadow: I love it.

Martha: I had that for a long time, it was supposed to be a birthday gift for you but you disappeared for so long.

Shadow looked at her and smiled.

Shadow: Well I'm home now. Thank you Martha.

Martha: You're welcome. Now go freshen up and get changed.

Shadow: Ok.

Half an hour passed, Yusei was working on his Runner waiting for Shadow.

As the door opened, Shadow and Seria walked wearing their new clothes. They walked over to Yusei, who stood up as they came closer.

Yusei: How do you two feel?

Shadow: Much better now that I'm out of that stupid Arcadia outfit.

Seria: Same here.

Yusei pulled out his deck and inserted it into his duel disk.

Yusei: You ready?

Shadow raised his duel disk but before he could respond, they all turned to see another helicopter approaching them and hovering over them. As the helicopter landed, an older man with brown hair and in what looks like a expensive business suit. He made his to the group, who were waiting for him.

Hideo: Are you Yusei Fudo?

Yusei: Yeah...who wants to know?

Hideo: My name is Hideo Izayoi, senator of New Domino City.

Seria: Izayoi?

Shadow: Wait….are you, Akiza's father?

Hideo: Yes. She's the reason I'm here. Yusei I need your help to save my daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

A few minutes later, everyone was inside waiting. Yusei sat at the table across from the Senator. Shadow stood leaning against the wall with an annoyed look towards the Senator. Blister, a friend of Yusei's, had returned and was standing next to Seria and the other side of the room. Martha walked over to the Senator and gave a cup of tea.

Hideo: Thank you very much. I should explain why I'm here exactly. Akiza is currently in a coma. The doctors say she's physically fine but mentally and emotionally. She doesn't to me or my wife but I was told maybe you can.

Yusei: How?

Shadow: You managed to get through to her at the World Cup. But I got a pretty good idea why her own parents couldn't get through to her.

Hideo looked down in shame.

Martha: Senator, I think you explain to us everything about what's really going on.

Hideo took a deep breath.

Hideo: It all started back when she was a little, I was never around for her….

As the Senator told his story, everyone listened, especially Shadow and Yusei. He told them about the first time Akiza used her powers and how he called her a monster, which annoyed Yusei and made Shadow mad as he clenched his fists. He told them how they sent her away to Duel Academy and how Akiza ran back home only to see her family enjoying life without her.

Hideo: I later found out that she joined the Arcadia Movement and I thought that would be for the best. But now she needs help more than ever.

Shadow: Help?

Everyone turned to see Shadow angry walking over to the table, he then slammed his fist on it, startling the Senator.

Shadow: Where was her help when she was a child?! Why didn't you try to understand her?! All she ever needed was her parent's love and support!

Martha: Shadow!

Shadow backed away, trying to compose himself. Yusei looked at him knowing he was also upset. Suddenly, Hideo stood up and walked over to Shadow.

Hideo: Wait...is your name really Shadow?

Shadow: Yes. Why?

Hideo: "Shadow". Akiza kept saying that word repeatedly. Now I know why.

Shadow turned and looked at Hideo in slight disbelief.

Shadow: She's been saying my name?

Yusei: Makes sense. Considering everything that you told me, when you were with the Arcadia Movement. You know her better than I do. You know the real Akiza.

Seria: Shadow, if anyone can get through to her it's you.

Hideo: I know I wasn't the best father, but I want to be there for her now with your help. Please, I'm begging you. Save my daughter, Shadow.

Shadow looked down in uncertainty.

Martha: Shadow, you know what you have to do right?

Yusei puts a hand on Shadow's shoulder and nods at him. Shadow takes a deep breath and looks back at the Senator.

Shadow: I'll do it. But I'm not doing for you, I'm doing it for her.

Hideo: I understand.

Yusei: I'm coming with you as well.

Shadow: Alright.

Seria: I'll stay here with Martha and help around in any way.

Martha: I would appreciate that dear.

Blister: So will I, best try to get people nearby to safety. And I'll work on your Runner as well Yusei.

Yusei: Sounds good.

Blister: Now then Shadow, you best go on and save your girlfriend.

Shadow: Right.

Shadow then realized what he said and his face turned red.

Shadow: Hey wait she's not my girlfriend! She's just

Martha: Then why are you blushing?

Shadow: Because….I…..I'm gonna outside and wait.

Shadow walked outside trying to hide his feelings.

Seria: He totally likes her.

Yusei: I can see that.

A few hours later, at the hospital where Akiza was treated. Jack Atlas, Leo, Luna and Akiza`s mother waited for Yusei's arrival.

Leo: Hey Jack you think Yusei can really help?

Jack: He's the only one that's through to her. And that guy Divine is history so he's the only one.

Luna looked down thinking about everything that's happened and Shadow.

Luna(thoughts) I hope Shadow is ok…..

Leo: Hey, look it's Yusei!

Everyone turned to see Yusei and Hideo walking towards them. But then Jack noticed a familiar face behind Yusei, an old friend he thought he would never see again.

Jack: Can't be….Is that…

Luna: Shadow!

Luna ran up to Shadow and hugged him.

Luna: I'm glad you're ok.

Shadow: Same to you.

Shadow looked up and saw Jack.

Shadow: Long time no see Jack.

Jack: Shadow….I thought you were dead.

Shadow: I thought so too. But I was just lost is all.

Leo: Wait, you all know each other?

Yusei: We'll explain everything later but let's help Akiza first.

Shadow: Right.

Everyone walks into the room where Akiza is. Yusei and Shadow walk up her bed. Shadow takes a deep breath and fets on his knees. He grabs her hand and starts to talk.

Shadow: Hey, Akiza. It's me, Shadow. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here now. And Yusei is here too. We're all here for you

Akiza starts moving and reacting.

Akzia: Sha...dow…

Yusei: She's waking up.

Akiza sat up and held her head.

Hideo: Akiza.

Akzia recognized the voice and saw her parents. She quickly became angry.

Akiza: Why are they here?

Shadow: They're here to help.

Akiza: I don't need they're help. All I need is Divine….

Akiza then remembered that Divine had fallen to his death at the Arcadia HQ.

Akiza: No, he can't be dead….he was the only one who was there for me.

Yusei: Akiza calm down and listen.

Akiza: No! I lost everything again! And you want me to calm down?!

Shadow: Please listen, Divine wasn't the person you think he was.

Akiza pushed Shadow away and grabbed her duel disk and put it on.

Akiza: Shut up! All this happened after I met you and Yusei! And now drag the people who caused me to suffer for so long?

Hideo: Akiza please listen.

Akiza: No. I'm done with you all! I'll end you all!

Shadow: Everyone get back!

Shadow turned to Akiza and activated his duel disk.

Shadow: If you want to duel, then duel me.

Akiza: Fine. I'll finish you off first and then Yusei.

Yusei: Shadow you sure about this?

Shadow: This is the only way to get through to her.

Yusei nodded regrouped with the others.

Shadow: Let's do this, Akiza!

 _ **EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER REALLY SOON! I HAD TO USE YUGIOH TAG FORCE TO SIMULATE THE DUEL SO HOPE YOU ENJOY.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Akiza vs Shadow

Akiza activates her duel disk.

Akiza: You're a liar and I'm gonna sure you never hurt me again.

Shadow: I never lied to you! And if dueling is the only way I can get through to you then so be it.

Shadow activates his duel disk. And they both draw their hands.

Shadow/Akiza: Duel!

 _ **8000LP/8000LP**_

Shadow draws.

Shadow: I'll go first. I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack mode. Then place 2 cards face down and end my turn.

Akiza draws.

Akiza: I'm guessing you're using your real deck this time, but it's not gonna save you. You, Yusei, and my so-called loving parent's will suffer!

Hideo: Akiza.

Akiza: I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy one of your face down cards.

Magic Cylinder is destroyed.

Leo: Ah man, she destroyed his trap card!

Luna: He could've used it to stop one of her monsters and take away some of her Life Points.

Yusei: Don't worry Shadow is far from done.

Jack: That's right, he's just getting started.

Akiza: I summon the Tuner monster, Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode!

Monster appears.

Akiza: Now to activate my Rose Knight special ability, I can now special summon Dark Verger!

D. Verger appears.(2 star monster)

Akiza: Now I tune my knight with Dark Verger to Synchro Summon, Magical Android!

M. Android appears(2400 ATK/1700 DEF)

Shadow: I activate my face down….Nightmare Wheel! Thanks to this card your monster can't attack or change its battle position.

Akiza: Damn you, then I'll place one card face down and I'll end. And thanks to M. Android I now gain 600 LP.

 _ **Aki LP 8600**_

Shadow: But now you lose 500 thanks to my trap.

 _ **Aki LP 8100 LP**_

Shadow: I draw! Akiza listen to me! I know you think you're alone but you're not, we're all here for you. I'm here for you like I promise.

Akiza: Shut up. The only who was ever here for me is dead and it's your fault! When Divine died, this world became detestable once again. I have no home and no one else.

Shadow: You always had a home, that's why your mother and father are her for you!

Hideo: Shadow….

Akiza: Shut can't save me. I'll destroy everything!

Akiza takes off her limiter from her hair, and her psychic powers are unleashed and creates a powerful force of wind throughout the room. Shadow gets a few scratches as everyone behind him braces themselves.

Shadow(thoughts) All her anger and hatred is making her powers go wild. I gotta end this fast before anyone gets hurt.

Shadow: I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode and end my turn.

Akiza: My turn. I set one monster in defense and I end.

 _ **Aki 8700 LP**_

 _ **Aki 8200 LP( N. WHEEL)**_

Shadow draws.

Shadow: I draw! I summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode.

Axe Dragonute(2000 ATK/ 1700 DEF)

Shadow: Dragonute attacks her face down monster.

Dragonute destroys Lord Poison. Dragonute is switched to defense due to its ability.

Akiza: Lord Poison's ability activates! I can special summon another monster and I choose Dark Verger in DEF mode!

Shadow: Wyvern attacks Verger!

Dark Verger is destroyed!

Shadow: I end my turn.

 _ **Aki 8800 LP**_

Akiza: Draw! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your trap. Now my monster can attack, Magical Android destroys his Wyvern now!

Wyvern is destroyed. And Shadow is hurt by the force of its destruction.

 _ **Shadow 7400 LP**_

Akiza: Did that hurt? Too bad, because your torment has only begun.

Shadow: Akiza….

Hideo(thoughts) No matter how much he's hurt, he still keeps going. But I'm afraid…...no matter what I do I can never escape the past. That's why I chose to hide my feelings. I love my daughter but I just don't know what to do.

Shadow: My turn! And now I sacrifice Dragonute and Masked Dragon to summon, Red Eyes Black Dragon!

Red Eyes Black Dragon appears, and shocks Akiza.

Leo: Is that really the legendary Red Eyes Dragon?!

Luna: I thought that card was gone!

Yusei: Nope. That's Shadow's number one monster.

Jack: That's right, but Shadow still has a few surprises.

Akiza: Impressive monster but if it attacks my android, they'll both be destroyed.

Shadow: You're right which is why I'm gonna upgrade my monster. I release my Dragon to advance summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!

Red Eyes D. Dragon appears.

Leo: Wow! But wait it still has 2400 ATK.

Jack: Just watch.

Shadow: Now attack her Android, with Inferno Darkness Flare!

Akiza: They'll both be destroyed!

Shadow: Wrong! Because thanks to my dragon's ability, he gains 300 for every Dragon in my graveyard!

Akiza: What?!

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon 3600 ATK. Destroys M. Android.

 _ **Aki 7600 LP**_

Shadow: With that I end.

Akiza: You think you can save me but you can't, Shadow. This mark has been nothing but a curse and made the person I am now. This is who I am!

Shadow: You're right I don't have the power to save you.

Akiza was shocked by his response.

Shadow: Only you can save yourself but I'm here for you. I'll never abandon a friend that's so much. So give me everything you got, I'll take all your pain even if it kills me!

Everyone in the room was shocked. Akiza started to tear up remembering their last duel and everything he just said. But then she remembered all the pain she had to endure.

Akiza: So be it. I set one monster card face down and end my turn.

Hideo: Akiza! Stop this please!

Akiza: Stay out of this! I'll deal with you next!

Shadow: Draw! I summon Element Dragon in attack mode. Red Eyes, attack her face down monster!

Evil Thorn revealed.

Akiza: I activate Hedge Guard's ability from my hand. By halving my monster attack he isn't destroyed in battle.

Shadow: Fine then, Element Dragon attack her other face down monster.

Dandelion is destroyed then 2 tokens appear.

Akiza: Since you destroyed my monster, 2 tokens take its place.

Shadow: I place one card face down and I end my turn.

Akiza: Draw. I activate Evil Thorns special ability, by releasing it you take 300 points of damage.

 _ **SHADOW 7100 LP**_

Akiza: Now I get to summon 2 more Evil Thorns to the field. Then I place one card face down and end.

Shadow: My turn. I set one monster in defense mode. Now Red Eyes, attack her monster now!

Akiza: Not so fast, I activate my trap, Wall Of Thorns!

Shadow: Oh no!

Akiza: Now all your monsters in attack mode are destroyed.

Red Eyes and Element Dragon are destroyed.

Luna: She took out his Red Eyes!

Jack: Things aren't looking good for Shadow.

Hideo: I wish I could do something….damn why am I so useless?

Shadow: I end my turn.

Akiza: My move! And I switch all my monsters into defense mode and end.

Shadow: Draw! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and I destroy your facedown card!

Akiza's Trap card is destroyed.

Shadow: And I end with that.

Akiza: That's it? I'm disappointed.

Shadow: Well don't because I can activate my Red Eyes Wyvern's effect. By removing him from my graveyard, I can special summon another Red Eyes monster from my grave. So come on back Red Eyes Black Dragon!

Red Eyes Appears to the field.

Luna: He's got Red Eyes Black Dragon back!

Leo: Aw yeah!

Akiza: Draw. Not to take control of your monster, I activate Mark of the Rose! With this I can take control of your dragon. So come to me Red Eyes.

Red Eyes switches to her field.

Shadow: Oh no.

Akiza: Red Eyes! Destroy his face down monster!

Shadow's defense monster is destroyed. The force of her powers knocks Shadow to ground.

Akiza: With that I end. But Red Eyes returns to your field. But I wouldn't if I were you.

Yusei: You ok, Shadow?!

Shadow starts getting up slowly, but manages to stand.

Shadow: I'm good. I can do this all day. I draw!

Hideo(thoughts) He keeps getting back, no matter how many times he gets hurt. I wish i had your courage Shadow.

Shadow: Time to trim the garden. Red Eyes attack!

Akiza: No so fast! Wall of Thorns!

Leo: Not again!

Luna: He'll have no monsters!

Red Eyes is destroyed.

Shadow: Damn. I place one card face down and end.

Yusei: This isn't good, he doesn't have any monsters to defend himself with.

Jack: And Akiza has a whole field of monsters that she can sacrifice or to synchro summon with. This isn't good for Shadow.

Akiza: Draw. I summon, Botanical Garden Lion. And he gains 300 attack points for every plant type monster on the field. And right now I have 5, giving him a total of 3100 ATK.

Shadow: Not so fast! I activate Torrential Tribute. Now since you summoned a monster, all monsters on the field are destroyed!.

All the monsters on the field are destroyed.

Leo: Aw yeah!

Yusei: It's an even game now.

Akiza: Damn you….

Shadow: Akiza please, I know this isn't what you want. I know you're angry and you have a right to be. But you're parents, Yusei and me….we're here for you.

Akiza: It's too late for me now. The hate is all I have now.

Hideo: Akiza please. I'm so sorry for everything that's happened. I wish I was there for you when you needed me the most. But we do love you. I love you…

Akiza eyes widened, hearing what her father had said.

Yusei: Listen to him Akiza. All he wants is to make things right.

Akiza: Everything will be right….when you're all gone.

Shadow: Fine then I draw.

Shadow looks at his hand.

Shadow(thoughts) I can't summon either of these monsters. And all I have out on the field, Dark Bribe facedown.

Shadow: I end.

Leo: That's all?

Luna: He must've not drawn a monster to summon.

Jack: Now it's Akiza's move.

Akiza: I draw and I'll place one card facedown and end my turn.

Jack: Guess Akiza is in the same boat as Shadow.

Yusei: But can Shadow make a comeback here.

Shadow: I draw! (thoughts- Perfect.) I summon Masked Dragon! Now attack her directly.

Akiza: Not so fast. Did you forget about my facedown? I activate Wicked Rebirthed! By giving up 800 of my Life Points I can bring back Magical Android!

 _ **Akiza 6800 LP**_

Shadow: That's not happening, I activate Dark Bribe! It negates your trap and stops your monster's return. Now my dragon, continue your attack!

 _ **Akiza 5100 LP**_

Shadow: I end my turn.

Akiza gets annoyed and draws. She makes a sinister smirk.

Akiza: I activate Monster Reborn! And choose to bring back your Red Eyes Black Dragon! And next I summon the Level 1 tuner monster, Spore! With this incandescent bring back level 2 Dark Verger to my field. Now I tune my Spore with your Red Eyes to a more powerful monster! Thought Ruler Archfiend!

Thought Ruler ATK2700/DEF2300

Leo: Wait, I remember that monster! Divine used it on me in our duel, it's bad news.

Yusei: He must have given it to her.

Akiza: I'm not done yet, by removing a Plant type monster from my graveyard…. I can bring Spore. And its level increases by the level of the monster I just removed. Which makes it a level 5 monster!

Shadow: Crap!

Yusei: She's gonna bring out her dragon!

Jack: Shadow's in trouble now.

Akiza: I tune my Level 5 Spore with my Level 2 Dark Verger, to summon Black Rose Dragon!

As Akiza's monster appears the force of powers increases tearing the room apart. Shadow prepares himself for the worst as stares down her two powerful monsters

Shadow: This isn't looking good for me. If I don't do something quick, I'm done for…..

 _ **Finally! This part is done. The duel will conclude in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it**_


	13. Chapter 13

Shadow looks on as Black Rose Dragon and Thought Ruler prepares for their attack. Yusei and the others start to worry for the safety of Shadow.

Yusei: This isn't good. Akiza has summoned 2 powerful monsters on the field and Shadow only his Masked Dragon left.

Jack: He'll take major damage if this hits.

Hideo: Oh no.

Akiza: Thought Ruler, destroy his Masked Dragon!

Masked Dragon is destroyed and Shadow takes 1300 points of damage. The force of the attack hurts Shadow as he screams in agony.

Shadow LP 5800LP

Akiza: And thanks to Thought Ruler's effect, I gain Life Points equal to your destroyed monsters attack points!

Akiza 6800 LP

Luna: Shadow!

Shadow: I activate my dragon's special ability! When he is destroyed in battle, I can summon another monster to take its place. So now I summon another Masked Dragon in defense mode!

Leo: Alright! Now she can't attack him directly.

Jack: Plus if this one is destroyed, he can still summon another monster to defend him.

Akiza: Summon as many monsters as you want, it won't stop their destruction! Black Rose Dragon, destroy his monster!

Masked Dragon is destroyed.

Shadow: Time for his effect again. Come forth, Twin Headed Behemoth!

His monster appears in attack mode.

Akiza: That's all for now. But nothing you do will save you.

Akiza's mark appeared again and her powers caused shockwaves of winds throughout the room. Objects in the room are hurled around violently. Yusei's, Luna and Jack's arms glew as well.

Hideo: Enough!

Hideo runs out to the field.

Shadow: What are you doing?! Get out of the way!

Hideo: No! I'm not running away anymore.

Akiza: Stop pretending like you care when you don't!

Hideo: I was scared, and I let my fear ruin the best thing in my life. You, Akiza. I'm staying here for you.

Akiza's powers increased once again, Hideo was being hit by a small object and was getting cuts and bruises. Shadow notices her powers haven't stopped and is getting out of control.

Shadow: Does she not have control of her powers anymore? I gotta end this now. Please deck I need a game changer.

Shadow draws his card and sees it's Monster Reborn.

Shadow(thoughts) Perfect.

Shadow: I sacrifice my monster to summon, Strong Wind Dragon!

Strong Wind Dragon(ATK2400/DEF1000)

Shadow: And since I sacrificed a dragon to summon him, he gains half the attack of the sacrificed monster.

Strong Wind Dragon ATK3150

Shadow: Next I activate Monster Reborn! To bring back my Red Eyes Black Dragon!

Red Eyes appears!

Leo: Awesome! Now Shadow is the one with the strongest monster!

Luna: And he has Red Eyes back.

Yusei(thought) Red Eyes Balck Dragon and Black Rose Dragon….they both have 2400 attack points. It's like Akiza and Shadow were meant to meet and these dragons are only more proof that.

Shadow: Strong Wind Dragon, destroy Thought Ruler!

Akiza 6350LP

Jack: Thought Ruler is out of picture.

Yusei: All that's left is Black Rose Dragon.

Hideo is hurt by a large object and falls to one knee. Akiza looks at him with worry.

Akiza: Daddy!

Shadow: Akiza, you gotta stop this!

Akiza: I can't!

Suddenly a large cabinet was heading towards Hideo. Akiza knew it would kill him if hit. She reached out and used all her willpower to take control.

Akiza: STOP!

Suddenly everything stops and falls to the ground.

Akiza: I did….I controlled my powers.

Hideo struggled to stand and was in pain. Akiza ran over to him and helped him up.

Hideo: Akiza…..

Akiza: I got you.

Akiza looks over at Shadow and nods.

Shadow: Red Eyes! Sacrifice yourself and destroy Black Rose Dragon!

Both Dragon clash and destroy each other. Akiza smiles as she hugs her father. Shadow walks over and helps with Hideo stand.

Shadow: So what now? The duel isn't over technically.

Akiza: Well then I forfeit. There's no point in going on.

Shadow: Yeah. But I would prefer it if we called it a draw. Sound good?

Akiza smiles.

Akiza: Sounds great.

Hideo smiled seeing his daughter happy again and knew she cared deeply for Shadow. The others ran over to them. Akiza's mother ran up to her husband and daughter and hugged them.

Yusei: You alright man?

Shadow: Just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing too bad.

Jack: Good.

Luna: I'm glad everyone is fine now.

Leo: Although that duel was dangerous, it was still awesome to watch! Shadow we gotta duel sometime later ok?

Shadow: Sure.

Leo: Sweet!

As everyone was starting to settle. A blue haired woman walked in and spoke to the group.

Mina: Good to see everyone is present and well.

Jack: Mina what are you doing here?

Mina: Director Goodwin wants all of you to meet with him at his manor and I was sent to take you there.

Yusei: I think it is about time we got some answers anyways.

Shadow: Wait hold on. You work for the Sector Security right

Mina: Yes why?

Shadow reached into his pocket and walked over to her. He handed her a flash drive.

Shadow: Someone gave me that. She said it was files from the Arcadia Movement. Can you look into it for me please?

Mina: Sure, I'll take a look at it as soon as possible.

Jack: Let's get going. Tired of being here.

Yusei: Let's head out everyone.

Leo/Luna: Ok!

The group followed Mina outside but Shadow turned around to see Akiza still with her parents.

Shadow: Akiza?

Akiza: I'll be with you soon.

Shadow nods and walks away. Only Akiza and her parents are in the room.

Setsuko(Akiza's Mother): Do you really have to leave already? We just became a family again.

Akiza: I have to. It's my duty as a Signer.

Hideo: Akiza, we just got you back. And I don't want to lose you again.

Akiza: You won't. My friends will have my back. And I know Shadow will be there for me as well.

Hideo and Setsuko both looked at each other and smiled.

Hideo: So while on the subject, is Shadow your boyfriend?

Akiza started to blush and looked eye wide.

Akiza: What?! No he's just a good friend.

Setsuko: But you like him right? I see how much he cares for you and how much you care for him.

Akiza: I…..I do but I don't. I mean I never had these feelings before.

Hideo: Then trust your heart and your feelings.

Akiza: I will. I best get going. Don't want to keep everyone waiting.

Hideo: Ok. Be safe.

Setsuko: And please come back to us.

Akiza: I will. I promise.

Akiza hugged her parents and headed out of the hospital and stood outside. She took a deep breath and looked to the sky.

Akiza My life starts here….

Shadow: Hey Akiza you coming or what?

Akiza made her way to the group. They all enter the limousine heading to Rex Goodwin's Manor.

 _ **Sorry this chapter was short and maybe a little rushed but the real adventure starts next chapter.**_ __


	14. Chapter 14

After a while, they decided to rest at a nearby Sector Security facility, before meeting with Goodwin. But as they waited, Mina called Yusei, Shadow, and Akiza into a room to talk.

Yusei: What's this about, Mina?

Mina: As you know, the Arcadia Movement HQ was recently destroyed. But we managed to find some data and thanks to the information Shadow gave us , we found out what the Arcadia Movement really was.

Akiza: What do you mean by that?

Mina: It's best if I show you….but you may find what you see disturbing.

Mina pulled up a video of a child being electrocuted and tortured into using his powers. The video made Akiza look away, Shadow clenched his fists in anger.

Akiza(thought) How could I have been so blind to the truth?

Mina: Turns out the Movement kidnapped anyone with psychic powers, especially vulnerable children. They even manage to cover their tracks leaving no evidence behind.

Shadow: Bastards….

Mina: I'm afraid that the reason they did this, was to build an army of their own. And Akiza you were one of their top candidates for this.

She showed Akiza a list and she was on it. Akiza was shocked and ran out. Shadow turned and ran after her.

Yusei: I can't imagine what they told her.

Mina: Yusei there's more….

She pulled up a video of Shadow strapped down with wires covering him. He was electrocuted and was screaming in pain as Divine stood over. But when Shadow opened his eyes they were glowing red. He managed to break one arm free and grabbed Divine by the neck. A doctor ran over and sedated Shadow, he passed out letting go of Divine.

 _Divine: Keep him sedated and erase his memory again._

Mina: Why were his eyes glowing like that?

Yusei: That has happened before when we were younger. Never thought I would see those eyes again. Shadow what did they do to you….

(with Shadow and Akiza) she was sitting down trying to process everything.

Shadow: Are you ok?

Akiza: No. I know I should hate Divine for what he did, but I don't. He was the ok only one there for me when no one else was.

Shadow: I understand. Before I met Yusei and the others, I was lost.

Shadow sat down behind her.

Shadow: When I was young, I had a sister, Maria, and with my grandfather, Gerald Robotnik. He worked on the project that was responsible for the Satellite and New Domino City split.

Akiza noticed Shadow started to shake.

Shadow: My grandfather went into hiding with us, our parents were killed in the Moment. But Sector Security found us and arrested my grandfather. They had their weapons drawn on him. As they tried to take him away….Maria grabbed one of the officers arms and struggled over the gun. I tried to stop her but…

Shadow started to cry and Akiza knew why.

Shadow: The gun went off…..and Maria was dead. I couldn't save her. The officer who shot her didn't mean to fire. They took me and put me in an orphanage, and I never saw my grandfather again. I never felt so alone and angry. I wanted them to pay, I hated them. But after a few months, a young Yusei just came up to me one day, and hugged me. Then he told me that I wasn't alone and that we were family now. I never forgot that.

Akiza: Sorry...I'm so sorry that happened to you.

Shadow: It's ok, it made me stronger and I found a new family with Yusei and Jack. And I can't entirely hate Divine either, because he did one thing that made me, not hate the Arcadia Movement.

Akiza: And what was that?

Shadow grabbed Akiza's hand and looked at her.

Shadow: I got to meet you, Akiza.

Akiza's eyes opened wide and then she smiled.

Akiza: Shadow, I…

Shadow cut her off with a kiss. Akiza was shocked but closed her eyes and gave in to her heart. Suddenly, Mina and Yusei walked in and saw them. Yusei smiled.

Yusei: Bout time, you two kissed.

Akiza and Shadow separated and started blushing.

Yusei: Sorry I ruined the moment but….

Mina: Goodwin has requested our presence.

Shadow: No rest for the weary huh?

Akiza: Don't worry, we'll finish this later.

She winked at him as she and Mina headed to the limo. Shadow blushed standing in confusion.

Yusei: She's a keeper.

Shadow: I know.

Yusei: Better not piss her off though.

Shadow: Hehe right. Last thing I need is a duel monster throwing me through a wall.

Yusei: Heh, come on let's get going.

Shadow: Right.

The two left and headed to the others.


End file.
